


Te volveré a abrazar algún día

by Nicolemomi56



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Champions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Link habla mucho, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revali es capitan de la guardia rito, Rito Village, final triste, juntar frentes, link y revali pasan un buen rato, lo siento si lloras
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolemomi56/pseuds/Nicolemomi56
Summary: Link y Revali se aman, pero a la calamidad no le importo destruir un amor tan hermoso
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 10





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste uwu

Era una noche tranquila con estrellas brillantes en la aldea Orni, había un silencio que relajaba cada vez que alguien pisaba el suelo de madera de la aldea.

Dos guerreros se encontraban en la plaza de dicho lugar, mirando el horizonte. Ambos solo estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro, acompañados de la suave y silenciosa brisa de la aldea. El rubio se encontraba ahí para visitar a su ¨amigo¨ con el que últimamente había tenido más encuentros amistosos, en los que ambos tuvieron la secreta necesidad de seguirse viéndose, haciendo que ambos terminaran enamorándose del otro, el hombre tenía los brazos cruzados recostados en la madera del lugar y a su lado izquierdo se encontraba el Campeón de los Orni, Revali, pensativo con la mirada perdida pero al mirarlo se podía ver como tenía un fuerte ola de pensamientos rondando por su mente, se podía ver preocupación en su rostro. 

La mirada de Link se encontraba fija en la cara del otro intentando adivinar que pasaba por la mente el de plumas azules como el mar, que con solo mirarlas hasta se podía deducir lo suaves que eran, éstas rodeando a las dos hermosas esmeraldas que decoraban la cara de Revali. El joven hyliano se dio una bofetada mental mientras detenía su mente al darse cuenta que había perdido el control de sus pensamientos por unos segundos y que seguro ahora mismo se veía como un tonto babeando. Le dio gracias a la diosa, en su cabeza, porque el Orni no se dio cuenta de eso.

Por otro lado, el joven de plumas azules, ya a sabiendas de que había caído tontamente enamorado del rubio de la manera más rara posible. Ni siquiera él tiene bien en claro como el tiempo los unió, pero no podía negar sus sentimientos ni borrarlos. Pero había algo que lo había estado preocupando desde que se dio cuenta, y era que, si Link llegaba a aceptarlo, a pesar de todas sus cadenas que los atan a la familia real y los juramentos que hicieron los Campeones de defender el reino de Hyrule (Y si sobrevivían…) ¿Se les permitirían o al menos tendrían tiempo para estar juntos? Tal vez era muy temprano para pensar esto, pero era imposible no pensarlo en este punto. Dañar a ese chico era lo último que quería, aunque en el pasado ese no fuera el mismo pensamiento… pero probablemente Link ni se esté preocupando por eso por estar pensando en comer ¿cierto? 

Revali volteo su cabeza para ver a Link y atrapo al joven mirándolo a él, la sorpresa y la vergüenza se apoderaron de la cara del pobre chico junto a un rojo más intenso en su rostro del que ya había obtenido debido al frio del lugar. Inmediatamente su mirada se apartó hacia el piso con un leve susto.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué me mirabas tan detenidamente? No quiero malinterpretar las cosas, sabes? -Dijo el Orni con un tono gracioso en su voz, mientras giraba su cuerpo para estar frente al chico le encantaba reírse junto a Link y verlo tan avergonzado, eso no solía pasar mucho.

\- ¡No me asustes así! -Dijo el hyliano dándole un no tan fuerte golpe con el puño en el brazo, sin poder ocultar su pequeña sonrisa, Revali solo pudo sobar su brazo con disimulo, mirándolo con la misma expresión-Te miraba porque veías hacia la nada completamente serio ¿Algo anda mal? -dijo mostrando preocupación e interés, esperando que no se le notara tanto.

Revali desvió la mirada, estuvo en silencio por unos segundos mientras pensaba su respuesta, no sabía que decirle al chico, tal vez este no era el momento ni el lugar indicado ¿Realmente él estaba listo para contarle sus preocupaciones y sentimientos a Link? No sabía si estaba listo para comenzar con lo cursi. Diablos, esto es muy difícil, hacia mucho que no tenía a alguien en quien confiar, igual muy pocos se habían mostrado interesados en descubrir más acerca del Campeón Orni, el rubio parecía ser el único cuyas palabras de preocupación salían del corazón. Si lo llevaba a otro lugar tal vez…

Un suspiro salió de un pico, retrocedió un paso, se alejándose del borde de la plaza.

-Link… ¿me dejarías llevarte a un lugar? -Pregunto una gota de nerviosismo en su voz. El hyliano lo miró mostrando confusión en su rostro-No es un lugar muy lejos, y además tendrás el honor de ir en mi espalda, eres privilegiado-Link no se pensó dos veces aceptar su oferta confiando en el Orni con una gran sonrisa. Aunque esa sería su primera vez en el aire sin su parapente, no podía evitar sentir el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. 

Tras unos pocos pasos se acercaron al lugar sin baranda de la plaza hecho para que esta raza pueda lanzarse más fácilmente. Revali miro hacia la aldea para asegurarse de que nadie lo vea hacer eso, no quiere que esto esté en la boca de todos, después de esto se agacho sobre su rodilla para permitirle a Link subirse encima de él. Este último tomo todo el valor que la diosa le dio para ser el héroe y puso sus brazos temblorosos alrededor del pecho de Revali, casi abrazándolo, puso sus piernas en su cintura. Tembló tanto que el Orni, a pesar de que su sangre estaba subiendo a su cara y su corazón estaba palpitando a un ritmo irregular, se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Qué te sucede, Link? ¿Algo anda mal? -

-No, no, es solo que… ¿Podrías no volar tan alto? ¡Es que… acabo de comer! ¡Si! No te gustaría que ensucie tus plumas de vómito, ¿verdad? -Era obvio lo que ocurría, a pesar de la repugnante manera de ocultar su miedo, Revali no quería obligar al de ojos azules a hacer algo que le asustara, no era lo que planeaba para esa noche. 

-Sabes? Si quieres podemos ir caminando hacia allá por la mañana no hay apuros, igual no era algo tan importante-Tratando de convencer a este chico tan terco de no ir. Link negó.

-No debes preocuparte por mí, estaré bien porque confió en ti, sé que no me dejaras caer-Dijo el hyliano con tono de voz suave-Además, no puedes dejarme con la curiosidad de a dónde vamos.

Todavía con sus cuerpos unidos, Revali habló:

-De acuerdo, si te pasa algo, grita y volveremos tan rápido como Urbosa derrotando a los Yiga. -Hizo una pausa-Supongo que fue muy mal de mi parte dejar al héroe esperando-Con un tono burlón, para luego pasar centrar su vista hacia delante- ¡Vamos hacia allá! Solo una última cosa: No me agarres tan fuerte, no puedo respirar.

El cuerpo de Revali se levantó del suelo, acercándose al final de la madera con rapidez, cada paso que dio hizo que el corazón de Link se acelerada más y más, y cerrara los ojos fuertemente, hasta que un fuerte movimiento movió la parte baja de sus cuerpos y las corrientes de aire se estrellaron contra ellos, así fue como el Hyliano se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en el aire. Todavía se encontraba fuertemente abrazado al cuerpo del de ojos esmeraldas, cuando sintió que el aire dejaba de mover el cuerpo del orni bruscamente, abrió sus ojos y levanto lentamente su cabeza llevando su mirada hacia abajo, para encontrar el hermoso paisaje de Hebra bajo él, poder ver la luz de la luna impactando sobre el Lago Ornitón hizo que sus pupilas brillaran, fue una vista que nunca olvidaría. Se dirigían hacia el norte de la aldea.

Por un momento había olvidado su miedo a volar a grandes alturas y a su razón de estar ahí, giro su cabeza hacia la de Revali mientras relajaba su postura. Este último pudo sentir la mirada sobre su nuca.

-¿Esto acaso cumple con tus expectativas? Espero que no hayas quedado en shock o te podrías caer, y no pienso ir a buscarte-Mintió Revali sin poder voltear para mirar a Link o su vuelo se vería afectado. -Este siempre será mi pasatiempo favorito  
-Si… Los Orni tienen mucha suerte de poder ver esto todos los días. -Dijo el hombre con felicidad

Después de unos segundos Revali habló-El viento golpeando tu cara al volar es todo lo que se necesita para calmarse ¿No crees eso también? Desde que somos crías, en las leyendas de nuestra tribu que los padres transmiten dicen que las corrientes de aire pueden calmar los corazones de la gente preocupada, yo siento ese mismo alivio ahora ¿Y tú? También cuentan que traen suerte, pero yo no creo que esas cosas. La gente del poblado cree que gracias a la suerte que corre a través de la corriente de aire de mi Furia podremos derrotar al cataclismo-Comento suavemente el Orni de ojos esmeraldas. Se podía notar un gran cambio en Revali que a Link le sorprendió ver. - Pero… tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, espero estar equivocado-El hyliano noto como Revali se iba dejando llevar con sus pensamientos y soltándolos, tal vez la leyenda de los ornis si era real.

Continuo Revali-Esto nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero si cierro mis ojos ahora mismo, aunque suene descabellado, puedo escuchar en mi mente los sonidos de las cuerdas de un arpa invadiendo mi mente, es una hermosa música, tal vez pueda aprender a tocarla algún día, pero por alguna razón siento que ya la he escuchado antes en algún otro lado… tal vez fue en alguna vida pasada, parece ser todos tenemos ancestros geniales-Dicto Revali, dándose la libertad de dejar vagar su mente ante Link

-Es… asombroso, a decir verdad, nunca te había visto ser tan pensativo-Menciono Link, feliz de que Revali haya dejado escapar sus pensamientos para él. Este último solo pudo responder con un gruñido, risas salieron de joven rubio. - Después de todas las historias que he escuchado de la princesa, tengo por seguro que todos tenemos vidas pasadas, tal vez en alguna nos conocimos ¿Lo imaginas? A veces me pregunto cómo habrán sido mis antepasados, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrán tardado en cumplir sus misiones? ¿Habrán salido victoriosos? Espero poder ser igual que ellos-No pudo evitar acariciar las plumas azules de los brazos de la persona abajo sin darse cuenta del atrevimiento, solo dejando salir sus palabras calmadamente. Revali soltó una sonrisa, aunque el rubio no la pudo ver. Después de unos segundos de silencio, el de plumas azules respondió:

-Tú no eres igual que ellos, solo hace falta ver tu descuidada técnica con el arco, si ellos salvaron al mundo debieron haber tenido un excelente tiro. Se nota a kilómetros que no tuviste a alguien tan bueno como yo de maestro, tienes suerte de tenerme aquí, con mi entrenamiento estoy seguro de que lograras ser incluso mejor que todos ellos juntos, pero no mejor que yo por supuesto, tengo un buen presentimiento-Comentó el de abajo con la única intención de distraer a Link de sus preocupaciones, se conocían bien para saber que ese comentario no era con la intención de hacerlo sentir mal. La ultima oración fue dicha con una sinceridad directa del corazón. Hizo que la cara sorprendida de Link se suavizara, Revali se había ofrecido a darle clases de tiro con arco, el gran (y egocéntrico) campeón de los orni se había ofrecido a enseñarle. Esto era nuevo. El de arriba no dejaría escapar una oportunidad de estar con el orni, incluso en sus días libres de trabajo, había preferido hacer un viaje a Hebra para ver a su enamorado que quedarse en su casa con sus amigos de la guardia, Revali valoró eso.

-Gracias por eso-Fue la última oración en el viaje. Link pudo ver como se acercaban a la Zona de entrenamiento de los Orni, según había escuchado, fue construida gracias a Revali para que otros Orni pudieran entrenar ahí. Después de disfrutar los últimos segundos en el aire, el de ojos esmeraldas aterrizo en la madera del lugar, el hyliano se alejó del cuerpo del otro lentamente, un poco triste debido a que había disfrutado en la cercanía y del calor que el arquero desprendía, y a pesar de tener traje para el frío sentía que se estaba congelando. Adentro de la zona de entrenamiento había una hoguera, el lugar estaba vacío así que tendrían que encenderla, ambos caminaron lado a lado hacia la parte interior.

Se sentaron al lado del otro adentro, el corazón del de plumas azules palpitaba rápidamente de los nervios, el espadachín lo miraba con dulzura. El orni sintió como una pequeña corriente de aire pasaba por su rostro, dándole confianza. Esta sería una buena noche.

•✦───────────•✧

_¨Anoche Link y yo fuimos a la zona de entrenamiento y creo ambos logramos entender muchas cosas sobre el otro, él me confió sus sentimientos y pensamientos acerca de su vida. Yo también pude contarle sobre mis preocupaciones y resultó… que tenemos más en común de lo que pensábamos. Espero que hoy algo cambie entre nosotros, prometí enseñarle mis increíbles técnicas con el arco, las necesita urgentemente. Ya que ahora todo está aclarado me siento más cómodo con él. Sin embargo, todavía tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el futuro, siento que algo saldrá mal, me hace sentir una presión en mi pecho, seguramente solo sea miedo, es normal ya que…. la diosa Hylia me acaba de dar un regalo precioso y no quiero perderlo¨_

Revali dejo su pluma para escribir en la mesa y cerro su diario, solo para voltear a ver al hyliano durmiendo en una hamaca al lado de la suya. No pudo evitar soltar una cálida sonrisa.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de lo ocurrido aquella noche en la zona de entrenamiento, Link vuelve a la Aldea Orni, pero su estadía en el lugar no parece ser lo que él esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpe mucho la demora, la escuela me esta matando y eso hace que pierda la inspiracion, pero en fin.
> 
> Agregue algunas etiquetas y agregue 2 capitulos mas a la historia, asi que por ahora son 5 capitulos, tal vez lo extienda mas si es necesario.
> 
> Bueno, espero que disfruten el capitulo.

3 meses habían pasado desde la noche que compartieron los dos muchachos en el poblado Orni. Con todos los sentimientos aclarados entre los dos, con mucho pesar, el espadachín había vuelto al Castillo de Hyrule para seguir con sus deberes con la princesa, prometiéndole al arquero volver a sus alas nuevamente en sus próximas vacaciones. Dándole un último abrazo de despedida, se marchó. 

Pero volviendo al presente, Link estaba en el Rancho Orni registrando a su Caballo, para después apresurarse al primer puente de madera de la aldea, con la emoción corriendo por sus venas. Él sabía que tenía una sonrisa tan tonta en su rostro pero que era imposible de quitar, por fin vería a Revali y si alguien se atrevía a arruinar el momento no tendría problemas en usar el hermoso arco de golondrina mejorado que su amado le había regalado en su última estancia en el lugar, y que presumía con orgullo en su espalda.

p>Por otro lado, el orni ya sabía que Link vendría a la aldea por la última carta que este último le dedicó. Así que lo espero su llegada en el primer puente hacia la aldea.

Las cartas habían hecho que el tiempo alejados fuera más soportable. 

En estas cartas Revali explicó que el patriarca de los orni no lo dejaba salir de la región de Hebra, por órdenes del Rey de Hyrule, ya que debía entrenar en Vah Medoh.

A pesar de que la distancia duela, ambos entienden sus compromisos y los respetan. Pero diablos, si tan solo no los tuvieran ya podrían hasta empezar una vida viviendo juntos, despertando a su lado para que lo primero que vea sea una hermosa bola de cabellos rubios y después darse un amoroso abrazo, demostrándole a Link siempre estarán juntos, no importa que…

Aunque las cosas sean difíciles, siguen adelante.

p>Mientras Link atravesaba el primer puente de la aldea Orni, ahí lo vio, nunca podría olvidar sus hermosas plumas azules y blancas que adornaban su cuerpo y que brillaban bajo el sol del mediodía. Su único instinto fue correr a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, expresándole el amor que no pudo darle físicamente estos meses.

Revali no estaba en una situación diferente, al ver al espadachín solo pudo ir hacia el rodearlo con sus alas. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, ya que en ese momento las palabras no eran necesarias. 

-No sabes cuánto que te extrañe, tonto- dijo el hyliano con una sonrisa irrompible, separando su cabeza del cuello del otro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo mismo digo, pequeñín-el tono en que Revali lo dijo hizo que algo dentro de Link se derritiera.

-Solo eres un año mayor que yo

-Calla.  


•✦───────────•✧•✦───────────•✧  


-¿Estás diciendo que la princesa te hizo comer una sucia del suelo para sus desquiciados experimentos, y tú aceptaste?-Dijo Revali asqueado.

Después de todo el tiempo separados debían ponerse al día con todo.

Se encontraban en la casa de Revali en la aldea Orni, sentados, conversando sobre todo lo que se perdieron y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Se supone que era para mejorar mis capacidades físicas, pero resulto ser que debían cocinarse-No puedo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa. Todavía recuerda la mirada avergonzada y arrepentida de Zelda después de que él haya vomitado.

-Es la cosa más asquerosa que he escuchado en mi vida-Respondió asqueado, haciendo sus típicos gestos con sus alas-Deberías tener más cuidado, Hyrule te necesita, y sin que la princesa haya despertado sus poderes, eres mi… nuestra única esperanza.

Link pudo sentir que las palabras de Revali salían con profundidad, no eran palabras sencillas que cualquier otro diría. No pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado sonriendo debido a la preocupación del otro. Volteo su cabeza hacia él cuando le volvió a hablar.

-Hablando de eso ¿Algo nuevo sobre los poderes princesa? ¿Algún avance? - Pregunto Revali con curiosidad.

Link solo pudo soltar un suspiro- Nada. Sigue sin avances y el Rey solo la presiona más y más. Estoy preocupado por ella, siento que esta no es la manera correcta de despertar sus poderes, algo dentro de mi piensa eso… sin embargo, yo confío en que ella tarde o temprano lo logrará.

El orni escuchaba atentamente las palabras del hyliano. Éste continúo hablando:

-Por cierto, ella está siendo más agradable últimamente, fuimos a visitar a Urbosa al desierto para ver a la bestia divina, la princesa aprovechó que los hombres no pueden entrar a la ciudadela Gerudo y se escapó, tuve que pedirle ayuda a Urbosa para encontrarla, y los malvados del Clan Yiga la intentaron atacar, sin embargo, logré llegar justo a tiempo y rescatarla, desde ahí las cosas han cambiado entre los dos-Dijo Link

-Ya veo, todos los pueblos del reino deberían tener cuidado con los Yiga, se lo comentare al patriarca más tarde. Pero es bueno que por fin la princesa se haya dado cuenta de su comportamiento hacia ti.

-Sí, las cosas ya no son tan incomodas como antes, pero la inminente llegada del cataclismo le baja el ánimo- Un silencio inundo el hogar, ambos sabían que el día en que Ganon resurgiera llegaría pronto, y sin los poderes de Zelda, todos están en grave peligro, sin que haya nada que puedan hacer más que solo esperar y prepararse para lo peor. Aunque no lo dijeran tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle al otro. Se dedicaron a comer en silencio  


….  


Después de almorzar continuaron hablando.

-No puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿Cómo demonios le pediste ayuda a Urbosa si no podías entrar a la ciudadela?

Un color rojo invadió la cara la Link- ¡No es importante!

•✦───────────•✧•✦───────────•✧  


Al segundo día de su estancia en la aldea Orni, Link decidió explotar el pueblo más de lo que lo había hecho en sus visitas pasadas mientras Revali entrenaba con los soldados, ejerciendo su papel como capitán de la guardia de los Orni, era sorprendente como Revali a tan corta edad tenía un gran cargo de tal magnitud, Link se sentía orgulloso de él. Ninguno tenía problema en estar medio día sin verse, al fin y al cabo, tendrían toda la noche para ellos solos...

Conoció a una mercader que volvía a su pueblo para buscar su mercancía, aprovechó para comprarle lo que cocinaría para la cena. También conoció a dos pequeñas niñas Orni que eran hermanas cuyos nombres eran Arali y Catira, la primera tenia plumas celestes y la segunda tenia plumas doradas, ambas tenían ojos azules. Las dos jugaban a las escondidas y le ofrecieron jugar, él iba a negárselo pero antes de decir algo las pequeñas insistieron, el corazón de Link no pudo decirles que no. 

Al final del día fue muy divertido jugar con ellas, él tuvo que buscarlas alrededor de la aldea Orni unas dos veces, mientras ellas se escondían detrás de estructuras y jarrones (un mal escondite-pensó Link).

\- ¡Link, esto fue muy divertido! ¡Eres el mejor buscador que he visto! - exclamó la pequeña Arali después de haber jugado.

\- ¡Ella tiene razón, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto! -Comentó la otra hermana. Link se sentía feliz de ver a las dos niñas sonriendo y riendo, ahora entendía por que los adultos le decían que las sonrisas de los niños hacen felices a las personas. La forma en que actuaban las dos pequeñas era muy tierna, lo que lo hizo soltar una pequeña sonrisa. - Link ¿Quieres ser nuestro amigo? ¡Eres muy genial!

Link pensó en lo que le acababan de pedir las dos niñas, se encontraba feliz de que las dos pequeñas confiaran en él y quisieran volverse su amigo a pesar de que se acaban de conocer, pero su instinto protector no pudo evitar pensar en que, si él resultara ser una persona peligrosa, las niñas estarían en peligro, se lo diría a las dos ahora mismo si no fuera porque no quería transformar las sonrisas de sus rostros a miradas regañadas. Se los diría más tarde. Pero mientras tanto. Link no quería dejarlas esperando por su respuesta, así que se agacho a la altura de ambas y dijo:

-Por supuesto que si-Dijo mirándolas alegremente. Arali y Catira se mostraron emocionadas por las palabras del joven.

Momentos muy lindos de felicidad junto a juegos infantiles se compartieron esa tarde, pero tristemente ya había llegado el atardecer, por lo tanto, sus caminos tendrían que separarse… o no.

-Catira, ya debemos volver para la cena, ya se está haciendo tarde y mamá seguro nos está esperando-Arali soltó un suspiro mientras hablaba.

\- ¡No, tal vez podemos quedarnos 5 minutitos más! Todavía no quiero volver-refunfuñó Catira, sin ganas de volver, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-Ya sé, pero si no volvemos mamá se preocupará por nosotras.

-Aysh, está bien, volvamos. -Catira miro hacia el suelo tristemente.

Las niñas se despidieron de Link, para después irse hacia la casa de su madre, pensando que mañana seria cuando se volverían a ver, pero resultó que el destino tenía otros planes…

Después de la despedida, el hyliano se dirigió hacia la plaza del pueblo para esperar la llegada de su amado.  
El atardecer ya había llegado y el arquero todavía no hacia acto de presencia en la Aldea, éste había dicho que llegaría mucho antes del atardecer y la mente se Link se estaba llenando de preguntas sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado a Revali, si él no llegaba cuando llegara la noche, iría a ver que ocurría. Hay muchas palabras para describir a Revali, pero ¨impuntual¨ no es una de ellas.

Como si las diosas hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos, un fuerte bullicio se empezó a escuchar en las plantas bajas de la Aldea. Link no pudo evitar preguntarse que ocurría así que fue a investigar.

El grito de una mujer llegó a los oídos del héroe

\- ¡Necesitamos un doctor, el campeón Orni está herido!

Como si su sentido sentido heroico no se hubiese activado ya, ahora su cuerpo solo corría hacia las voces, sin importarle nada más a su alrededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!! <3
> 
> Si quieren pueden dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios, amaria saber que opninan de la historia! 
> 
> al final quiero aclarar que en esta historia me estoy enfocando más en la relacion de Link y Revali, no acerca de como se enamoraron. De eso es de lo que se trata la historia UwU
> 
> Espero que tengan un hermoso dia!! pronto vendran mas capitulos


End file.
